The End
by Nemisses
Summary: How will Regina react to what happend with Robin.


**The END**

The car ride back to Story Brook was a quiet one. Robin, Zelena and Roland in one car and Regina, Emma and Lily in the bug and when they stopped at a diner Robin came running towards Regina who bolted towards the Ladies Room and didn't come out until Emma told her they were going to move again. She brushed passed Robin without a word.

'Please Regina' He begged, grabbing her arm. She turned around and slapped him square in the face. 'what Honor, what code. You are nothing but a thief, I should have known better, your kind doesn't even understand what those words mean' and she walked off, leaving Robin with tears in his eyes.

'She is right, you know' Emma brushed passed him as well. 'You suck'

The moment they passed the town line Regina told Emma to stop. She got out and the other two drove into town on their own. Emma understood, Regina didn't want to face anyone.

Robin got out of his car near Granny's diner and when he saw that Regina wasn't among them he questioned Emma about it. He got a glare that could have been the Evil Queen's.

'Where she is, is not your business anymore' and with that Emma left him to his own devices.

He tried to talk to Regina for weeks but nothing, she was either poofing away from him or the townspeople protected her from him. He had become somewhat of a paria and the fact that he had gotten Zelena pregnant didn't help.

He approached Henry one faithful morning but afterwards he wished he hadn't.

'You don't get to go near my Mom ever again. You come near her and I'll hurt you' Emma who sat next to Henry gently tried to coax him back down to his seat but he shook her arm away. Henry had grown almost as tall as Robin and they stood face to face when Henry made his threat.

Robin understood and nodded. 'I just want to…'

'There is nothing to explain, you and your Honor code can go to hell' and with that Henry sat down but apparently he wasn't finished just yet.

'First you chose you wife due to your Honor and the code you live by, I get that. Then you chose my Mom but have to leave because of what the Snow Queen did, I get that to but what you did now, Mom did everything to get back to you and what do you do, you jump right into bed with Zelena'

'I didn't know it was Zelena' Robin whispered.

'I know but you sure as hell switch sides very easily not even thinking about what that meant to my Mom' and finally Henry sat down.

Robin wanted to react but was stopped by Granny. 'Leave and do it now'

Robin couldn't believe this. She was throwing him out. Granny shook her head. 'Regina is on her way and I'll be dammed if she leaves again because you are here, she needs to be with her family right now so leave'

Robin quickly left but not before he got a glimpse at Regina. She looked like hell, dark rings under eyes and he could tell she had lost a large amount of weight.

He realized he had done that to her. He left the curb he was standing on and went towards the hospital where they had been keeping Zelena locked up. He went to see if she and the child were ok.

Robin felt responsible for the child she was caring but he felt nothing for her, he left after Zelena had begun her taunting again. She kept repeating how bad she felt for Regina and asking how her sister doing these days. She was like a little kid, whining constantly about how she had won and Regina had lost and he had given her the ammo to do so.

Finally he cornered Regina near the playground Roland was at. She was listening intently to something the little guy was telling her, after Robin joined them Regina gently told Roland to leave.

'Regina'

'Robin'

'I want…' Robin started but he was quickly shushed by Regina.

'No, this time it's my turn, when you had to leave you left after you choose ME. I fought so hard to be with you again. I never once gave up hope that I would find you again but it would appear the moment you left me, you changed your mind again and jumped into bed with Marion and although I know you didn't know it was Zelena, you know what Robin. I deserve better, I deserve a man who loves me and doesn't change his mind the moment I am out of sight. I want to be able to trust the man I am with. I didn't walk out on us, you did and for that I cannot forgive you. I gave you my heart and you broke it into a million pieces and I am done. I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you, I want you gone out of my life. We are done' and with that Regina took a deep breath and walked out him. He could hear her crying as she walked away, he so desperately wanted to comfort her but he knew she was lost to him.

Robin dropped to his knees. He had lost it all and he had no one to blame other them himself.

**THE END…**

I needed to get this of my chest, when I saw the final scene I was like, how could he change his mind so fast AGAIN, first he needs to stay with Marion, then he chooses Regina and then…well you know. (I am still hoping Zelena is lying about something but still…)


End file.
